1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and method for producing an insulating foam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition and method for producing a foam for insulating industrial apparatus that reach relatively high temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
Insulating foams are used in industrial buildings such as factories, refineries, and chemical processing plants. When used to insulate pipes, water heaters, or other high temperature apparatus, the foam helps prevent heat from being transferred to the surrounding environment. Because industrial substances, such as high pressure steam, can often reach temperatures as high as 400.degree. F., the presence of such insulating foam on a steam conduit lowers energy costs and protects people and other equipment that may be nearby.
Fiberglass and calcium silicate foams are commonly used for insulation in commercial and residential facilities. In addition to degrading over long exposure to high temperatures, the heat resistance of such materials is reduced by exposure to moisture. Thermoplastic foams produced by an isocyanurate reaction better protect against moisture, but after long term exposure to these high temperatures, begin to degrade, scorch, crack, or expand to volumes too large to be useful. At high temperatures, isocyanurate foams having a K factor greater than 0.14 to 0.15 tend to release fluorocarbon gas, increasing the density of the foam and reducing the resistance to heat transfer.
Accordingly, a need exists for an insulating foam that can withstand temperatures of 400.degree. F. and higher and is characterized by better thermal stability, better flame retardancy, more resistance to high temperature deformation, and greater ease in utility of the foam. The present invention provides such an insulating foam.